I Wish
by Shen Meileng
Summary: SEQUEL 'Wanna Do' / ini kisah dari sisi Sabaku Gaara dari pertemuan pertama dengan Hinata sampai Gaara kehilangan ingatannya saat kecelakaan. gimana yah perasaan Gaara sebenarnya pada Hinata sebelum dan sesudah kecelakaan? / "Kau siapa?"/ "Hime, tetaplah di sisiku selamanya.." / "Gaara! Apa-apaan ini! Kau sangat tidak romantis!"


_**I Wish**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Sequel 'Wanna Do'**_

_**Disclamair : Mashashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning(!) : AU, OOC, typo (maybe), abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut. Dan disarankan, sambil baca cerita ini, sambil dengerin lagu FT Island - I Wish. *ketauan banget sih authornya k-popers***_

_**Oiya, agar lebih memudahkan reader makanya lirik lagunya author rubah jadi bahasa inggris.**_

_**Cerita kali ini berdasarkan sisi Gaara sebelum dan sesudah kecelakaan. Jadi, jika reader sedikit tidak paham dengan alur ceritanya dimohon untuk membaca Wanna Do. Hope you like it :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**You're so pretty, I want you**_

_**You're so nice, I want you**_

_**I usually don't look at girls but why am I acting this way, like a fool?**_

Hari ini keluarga Sabaku baru pindah dari Suna ke Konoha. Sabaku muda yang baru berusia 8 tahun malah asik bermaik kubik miliknya tanpa mempedulikan kedua kakaknya yang sedang bertengkar tentang letak kamar masing-masing. Toh, menurut Gaara yang terpenting dia mendapatkan kamar.

"Gaara-chan, temani mama ke tempat tetangga.." Panggil ibunya, Kakura dengan manja

"Ma, Gaara nggak mau dipanggil 'chan'. Gaara kan ganteng, bukan imut.."Jawab Gaara tetap dengan mode stoic, namun menghentikan kegiatan main kubiknya dan mengikuti langkah ibunya.

Temari dan Kankuro hanya jawdrop mendengar perkataan Gaara. Kecil-kecil sudah narsis, walau memang yang dikatakan Sabaku muda adalah kenyataannya.

Sementara Kakura hanya tersenyum melihat Gaara ikut bersamanya. Well, anaknya mungkin anti sosial tapi dia sangat menuruti apapun yang dikatakan ibunya.

"Nanti saat di tempat tetangga baru, Gaara harus menjawab apa yang ditanyakan pada Gaara ya.." Nasehat Kakuran yang dijawab Gaara "Hn"

**.**

**.**

Ternyata Miss Kakura membawa Gaara ke rumah Hinata karena rumah yang paling dekat dan kebetulan sebulan yang lalu dia sudah berkunjung ke sana. Sabaku muda tidak protes dibawa kemana saja oleh ibunya karena pada dasarnya Gaara anak penurut.

"Ah.. Ternyata nyonya Sabaku.."Sambut seorang wanita paruh baya yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Kakura

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil saja Kakura.." Kakura tersipu mendengar dirinya dipanggil nyonya Sabaku

Diam-diam Gaara mencatat dalam otaknya jika seorang teman yang dekat dengannya nanti tidak boleh memanggilnya Sabaku karena membuatnya malu. *Gaara muda salah menafsirkan wajah tersipu Miss Kakura sebagai wajah malu*

Setelah masuk kedalam rumah, wanita paruh baya itu meminta salah satu pembantunya untuk membuatkan tamu mereka minuman.

"Oiya, siapa nama anak yang bersamamu?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu, Kurenai

"Gaara, perkenalkan dirimu.."Bisik Kakuran yang membuat Gaara menatap Kurenai dengan malas

"Nama Sabaku Gaara. Usia 8 tahun.."

Kurenai dan Kakura hanya sweatdrop mendengar perkenalan Gaara yang kaku.

"Hinata kemari. Ada bibi Kakura.."Panggil Kurenai saat melihat anaknya yang sepertinya ingin main keluar rumah

Hinata kecil yang penurut datang dan berkata "selamat datang bibi.."

Kakura hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya mengemaskan. Sementara mata Gaara tidak lepas dari Hinata yang membuat Hinata ketakutan dan bersembunyi dibalik sofa.

"Hinata, kenapa bersembunyi? Kenalan dulu sama teman baru.."Kata Kurenai yang sepertinya tidak menyadari Gaara menatap Hinata dengan intens

Hinata yang pada selalu menuruti kata orangtua, keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mendekati Gaara dengan takut-takut.

"Na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Namamu siapa?"

"Sabaku Gaara"

"U-umur Sabaku berapa? U-umurku 5 tahun.."

"8 tahun"

Kakura rasanya ingin menjedokkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok. Memang Sabaku muda menuruti perkataannya jika ditanya harus menjawab, tapi kenapa Gaara tidak memasang emosi sedikitpun di wajahnya? Apa ini gara-gara 'gen' ayah Gaara yang memang stoic tingkat akut?

Back to point. Hinata dan Gaara sama-sama terdiam. Hinata takut mengajak Gaara berbicara karena tatapan Gaara yang intens seperti mau menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Hinata-chan, ajak Gaara main sana.." Suruh Kurenai yang membuat Hinata pucat, tapi dijawab anggukkan oleh Hinata

Gaara mengikuti Hinata dengan malas-malasan. Bermain dengan tetangga baru bukanlah hal yang diinginkan oleh Gaara. Tetapi terjebak dengan percakapan ibu-ibu juga bukan pilihan yang baik.

**.**

**.**

"Sa-Sabaku.."Panggil Hinata takut-takut yang membuat Gaara menatap Hinata yang membuat Hinata ketakutan

"Apa?"

"M-mau main apa?"

"Terserah.."

Hinata yang bingung mau bermain apa dengan orang semenakutkan Gaara, mengingat-ingat permain apa yang bisa dimainkan dengan orang yang berbeda beberapa tahun dengan Hinata.

Hinata beranjak dan menarik laci dan mengeluarkan kartu uno miliknya. Gaara seolah mengerti dengan keinginan Hinata yang berusaha mengajaknya main, mengambil kartu dan mengocoknya sebelum membagikannya.

'Dia manis dan cantik, sayang penakut..'Gumam Gaara dalam hati dan mengeluarkan salah satu kartu yang ada di tangannya yang membuat Hinata menggerutu serta mengambil 4 kartu uno.

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu semenjak Gaara pindah rumah dan setiap hari Gaara selalu main ke rumah Hinata yang membuat Kakura terharu. Akhirnya, Sabaku muda bisa bersosialisasi.

"Sabaku~"panggil beberapa orang yang membuat Temari malas-malasan membuka pintu rumahnya dan matanya terbelalak saat melihat beberapa anak perempuan yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Gaara sudah ada di depan pintu

"Ka-kalian mencari siapa?"Tanya Temari terbata, shock mendapati ada.. 5 anak perempuan di depan pintu rumah mereka?

"Kakak, ada Gaara tidak?"Tanya anak perempuan berambut pink yang membuat Temari terbengong sebentar. Jadi perkataan Kankuro selama ini benar, kalau setiap sore ada anak-anak perempuan yang mencari adiknya itu?

"Kakak.."Panggil anak perempuan berambut biru yang membuat Temari menghentikan lamunannya

"Gaara sedang main di rumah temannya.."

"Oh begitu.."Kata mereka berlima kecewa

Setelah pamit pulang, Temari menutup pintu dan hampir berteriak saat membalikkan badannya ia mendapati ibunya berada di belakangnya.

"Mama! Jangan mengagetkan Mari dong.." Protes Temari

Kakura yang tidak peduli dengan protes anak perempuannya itu, malah bertanya "tadi siapa?"

"Anak-anak perempuan yang mencari Gaara. Sepertinya mereka ingin mengajak Gaara main.."

"Benar-benar seperti ayah kalian. Ayah dari kecil sudah didekati oleh perempuan.."

"Tapi siapa yang mengira ayah yang tampak tidak peduli dengan perempuan malah memilih mama sebagai pasangan hidupnya..?" Goda Temari yang membuat Kakura bersemu merah

"Karena ayahmu mempunyai sisi yang tidak pernah dia perlihatkan pada orang lain selain ibumu.." Suara bariton itu membuat Temari dan Kakura melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata orang yang dibicarakan.

Temari segera pamit ke kamar karena tidak mau menganggu romansa kedua orangtuanya itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Every single day, I only think of you**_

_**Even when I close my eyes, I only think of you**_

_**Each time I see you, my heart trembles and I can't breathe**_

Rasanya sangat berat bagi seorang Sabaku Gaara untuk pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Bukan karena dia sangat mencintai Konoha, tetapi karena seorang gadis yang mengisi hari-harinya sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Konoha.

Gadis itu sudah mendapatkan hati Gaara seutuhnya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka saat Gaara berusia 8 tahun. Dan sejak saat itu Gaara tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari gadis itu. Mereka selalu pergi bersama kemanapun bahkan liburan sekalipun.

Hanya gadis itu yang sanggup membuat hati Gaara yang sedingin es mencair. Dan hanya gadis itu yang mampu membuat ekspresi Gaara muncul dari wajah stoic-nya itu. Ya, seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang sanggup melakukan semua itu kepada Gaara tanpa gadis itu sadari.

"Ayolah Hime. Aku janji setiap liburan semester aku mengunjungimu.." Pinta Gaara sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata

"Pokoknya nggak mau! Aku maunya Gaara disini!" Jerit Hinata yang membuat Gaara menghela nafas berat

'Harusnya waktu itu aku tidak usah memberitahunya jika aku kuliah di Suna..' Gumam Gaara dalam hati

"Hime, aku kesana untuk kuliah. Kau tahu hal itu kan?"

"Kenapa harus di Suna!? Bukankah banyak universitas di Konoha?!"

Harus Gaara akui, sebenarnya sedikit banyak itu juga salahnya. Waktu itu Gaara hanya asal-asalan mengisi formulir pendaftaran sekolah dan ternyata universitas yang menjadi pilihan pertamanya menyatakan dirinya lulus.

"Sudahlah Gaara.." Kurenai menepuk pundak Gaara, "biar aku saja yang menjelaskan pada Hinata. Kau fokus saja dengan kuliahmu disana.."

"Tapi~"perkataan Gaara tidak selesai karena Kurenai menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Gaara

"Pergilah. Nanti kau ketinggalan pesawat.."

Dengan berat hati, Gaara melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari depan kamar Hinata. Keluar dari rumah Hinata, kedua orang tuanya dan kedua kakaknya melihat Gaara dengan cemas.

"Dia tidak mau menemuiku.." Kata Gaara sebelum semua orang bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi

**.**

**.**

Ternyata menjadi mahasiswa di salah satu universitas terbaik di Suna bukanlah perkara mudah. Otak dan tenaga Sabaku muda terkuras karena tingkat pelajarannya yang sulit. Ditambah lagi setiap hari pikirannya selalu melayang kepada Hinata. Sial!

Saking susahnya, waktu liburan semester yang harusnya dia gunakan untuk menemui Hinata malah dia habiskan untuk belajar di perpustakaan kampusnya.

Dan jangan pernah menanyakan perasaan Sabaku muda tentang gadis-gadis kampus yang mengejar dirinya. Hatinya sudah terikat oleh satu orang dan dia tidak bisa memikirkan orang lain selain gadis Hyuuga itu.

'Hime, kau sedang apa disana?'Gumam Gaara dalam hati dan menyandarkan badannya pada kursi

**.**

**.**

'Ahirnya aku ada di Konoha!' Gumam Gaara senang

Setahun sejak dirinya kuliah di Suna. Dan akhirnya Gaara bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan pelajaran di tempat kuliahnya. Dan kakaknya, Temari yang menjeputnya. Tampak seorang pria berambut nanas juga menemaninya. Ah.. Kenapa hari yang indah ini harus dirusak oleh kehadiran si nanas?

"Sudah semuanya?"Tanya Temari memastikan barang-barang Gaara tidak ada yang tertinggal

"Hn"

Mobil alphart hitam melaju meninggalkan bandara dan menuju rumah yang paling Gaara rindukan. Gaara ingin langsung berlari ke rumah Hinata jika tidak ingat kalau gadis itu sedang ke sekolah.

"Kau istirahan dulu.." Perintah Temari yang tidak dijawab Gaara, namun Gaara melangkah menuju kamarnya

**.**

**.**

"Gaara, kau mau kemana?"Tanya Temari heran karena melihat adik bungsunya sudah dengan dandanan keren (walaupun tanpa dandan udah keren banget)

"Jemput Hinata.."Jawab Gaara datar dan langsung meninggalkan kakak perempuannya itu yang tengah melogo. Bukannya Gaara baru sampai ke Konoha? Kenapa bernafsu sekali menjemput Hinata padahal mereka berdua tetanggaan

Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum terukir di wajah Temari dan bergumam 'dia menyukai Hinata-chan, walaupun selalu mengelak jika ditanya..'

Gaara, lebih tepatnya Sabaku Gaara. Putra bungsu dari pasangan Sabaku yang mewarisi seluruh gen 'baik' dari kedua orangtuanya. Wajah cakep, otak pinter, kaya raya, sikapnya dingin dan terkesan acuh, anti sosial dan minim ekpresi.

Oke, kesampingkan sifat jelek Gaara itu karena walaupun begitu, banyak wanita yang tergila-gila padanya. Namun hatinya sudah tertaut pada satu orang, bahkan sejak pertama bertemu. Dan hari ini dia ingin mengungkapkan semua perasaan yang dia pendam selama ini pada wanita pujaannya.

Dan karena saking semangatnya, Gaara tidak sadar bahwa dia memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi agar bisa lekas sampai ke sekolah Hinata, tambatan hatinya. Namun nasib berkata lain, karena tiba-tiba sebuah truk menyalip sebuah mobil dan keluar jalur serta menuju kearahnya. Kecelakaan hebat itu tidak dapat dihindarkan lagi dan Gaara terpental beberapa meter dari motornya dengan luka yang mengenaskan.

Malangnya Hinata, dia menunggu Gaara menjemputnya sampai sore. Dia tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa Gaara tidak akan pernah menjemputnya lagi dan mendapatkan kabar buruk begitu sampai di rumah.

**.**

**.**

"A-apa?" Hinata memekik saat Kurenai memberitahu Hinata yang baru masuk ke rumah bahwa Gaara kecelakaan

"Dia mengalami luka yang cukup parah karena bertabrakan dengan truk. Kondisinya masih kritis. Ibu mau menjenguknya sekarang. Kau ingin ikut?"

Hinata mengiyakan ajakan ibunya dan melupakan kekesalannya pada Gaara yang tidak menjemputnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata terus-terusan berdoa agar Gaara tidak apa-apa

**.**

**.**

"Kau siapa?"Tanya Gaara saat Hinata menjenguk Gaara tiga hari setelah kecelakaan

Hinata menjatuhkan tas yang di pegangnya, sementara Kakura memanggil Temari dengan panik. Kebetulan Temari bekerja di rumah sakit tempat Gaara dirawat dan kakaknya itu adalah dokter yang menangani Gaara.

"Mama, sepertinya gegar otak Gaara memang parah sehingga ingatannya hilang.." Jelas Temari di ruangannya yang membuat Kakura menangis dan memeluk Hinata

Sementara Hinata? Dia menangis dalam diam dan merasa bersalah karena memaksa Gaara untuk datang ke Konoha. Seandainya dia tidak memaksa Gaara untuk datang..

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Baby, I wish it was me, I wish it was so**_

_**Lonely lonely oh my love**_

_**I wish your love was me**_

_**Baby, I wish it was me, I wish it was so**_

_**Lonely lonely oh, love me**_

_**I don't wanna be alone anymore**_

_**I love you**_

Hari ini adalah hari Gaara keluar dari rumah sakit. Saat pulang ke rumah, secara tidak sengaja dia melihat gadis, yang dia mengaku bernama Hinata, diantar oleh seorang pemuda berambut orange. Entah kenapa, hati Gaara kesal dan terasa sakit.

Tapi dia mengira jika hal itu karena efek kecelakaan yang dia alami. Sesampainya di kamar, Gaara melihat dinding kamarnya yang dipenuhi oleh foto-foto gadis itu. Gaara berdiri di depan dinding itu dan melihat foto demi foto, berharap ingatannya kembali. Namun nihil.

Saat Gaara hampir menyerah, dia melihat sebuah foto dimana ada dirinya dan gadis yang bernama Hinata. Dibawah foto itu bertuliskan, 'aku dan Hime. Dia harus menjadi milikku nanti'

'Hime? Menjadi milikku?'Gumam Gaara dan mengambil foto itu dari dinding

**.**

**.**

Gaara tahu gadis itu tidak nyaman bersamanya. Dan Gaara lebih memilih untuk diam karena tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Mereka berdua tidak berbicara samasekali dan hanya ada suara barang-barang yang saling beradu dengan kardus.

"Em.. Sa-Sabaku san.."Panggil Hinata mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Panggil aku Gaara.."Suara Gaara membuat gadis itu terdiam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Mata gadis itu tertumbuk pada sesuatu dan ternyata tebakan Gaara benar karena gadis itu terus menatap sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang seukuran kotak indomie. Dengan takut-takut dia mengambil kotak itu dan bertanya "Ga-Gaara, apakah kotak ini boleh kubuka?"

"Hn"

Saat membuka kotak itu, wajah gadis itu berubah sedih dan seperti berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Saat Gaara melihat kotak itu, dia berkata "Oh itu, buang saja.."

Gadis itu tersentak mendengar perkataan Gaara dan tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh. Gaara tidak peduli dengan perkataannya dan tidak tahu efeknya yang membuat hati gadis itu hancur, malah sibuk menyusun kotak-kotak yang berisi semua barang-barang yang diperlukannya.

Gadis itu melihat sikap Gaara, marah dan berteriak "Gaara bodoh!" Dan berlari meninggalkan Gaara yang bingung dengan tingkah gadis yang membantunya itu

'Memangnya apa pentingnya isi kotak itu sampai membuatnya marah?' Gumam Gaara bingung dan melihat isi kotak itu

Dia mendapati kartu ulangtahun yang menurutnya kenak-kanakan, bungkus permen yang entah untuk apa masih disimpan, kotak cokelat, tiket nonton dan masih banyak lagi. Tiba-tiba kepala Gaara sakit dan sesaat kemudian dia pingsan.

Kakura yang masuk ke kamar Gaara yang berniat menanyakan kenapa Hinata pulang dengan menahan tangis, panik saat melihat Gaara pingsan dengan barang-barang yang ada di kota merah berhamburan di lantai.

**.**

**.**

'Gadis itu tidak mau pamit padaku?'Gumam Gaara saat pamit pada tetangganya, Kurenai yang merupakan ibu Hinata

"Hati-hati dijalan Gaara. Jika liburan, berkunjung ya kemari.." Begitu pesan wanita paruh baya yang bilang namanya adalah Kurenai

Sepanjang jalan menuju bandara, pikiran Gaara masih tertuju pada Hinata. Sial, sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa merasakan hidup tenang selama sisa kuliahnya.

**.**

**.**

Tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orang tua Gaara dan kakak-kakaknya, diam-diam Gaara sering ke Konoha karena penasaran tentang gadis itu. Ya, gadis Hyuuga itu sukses mengambil alih pikiran dan hatinya.

Dan hebatnya lagi, gadis itu sukses membuat insomnia akutnya kambuh. Padahal kata kedua orang tuanya dan kakak-kakaknya, insomnianya sudah lama hilang sejak pindah ke Konoha beberapa tahun lalu.

Seperti sekarang, Gaara mengamati pintu gerbang KHS. Tempat dimana gadis yang memenuhi pikirannya bersekolah. Gaara hampir tidak bisa bernafas saat melihat gadis itu. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, karena dia melihat gadis itu bersama cowok berambut orange yang tempo hari mengantarnya pulang ke rumah.

Tanpa sadar, dia meremukkan kaleng yang dia pegang. Entah kenapa, melihat gadis itu bersama cowok lain membuatnya marah dan.. Cemburu?

Dan kenapa rasanya sesak? Rasanya hatinya sakit sekali melihat kejadian itu? Bukankah gais itu bukan siapa-siapa bagi dirinya? Tapi kenapa..?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Even when I'm meeting someone else, I only see you**_

_**Even when I'm thinking about something else, I only see you**_

_**Even when I see someone else, I have no interest**_

_**Why am I acting this way, like a fool?**_

Sejak kejadian itu, Gaara tidak pernah mau kembali ke Konoha. Dia melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan belajar dan belajar yang membuatnya menjadi mahasiswa tercerdas di universitas terbaik di Suna itu. Dan pastinya makin banyak gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya. Tapi Gaara tidak mempedulikan hal itu karena hatinya tetap untuk Hinata.

Dan setiap gadis yang dia lihat semua wajahnya selalu menampilkan wajah Hinata. Sial! Sepertinya pikiran dan hatinya benar-benar tidak bisa menerima gadis lain selain si Hyuuga Hinata itu.

Kakura dan kedua kakaknya, Temari dan Kankuro sudah berusaha membujuk Gaara agar pulang ke Konoha saat liburan. Tapi jawabannya selalu sama, "aku sibuk"

Dan kali ini Gaara tidak bisa mengelak lagi untuk pulang karena kakak perempuannya, Temari menikah dengan cowok berambut nanas yang dia ketahui namanya adalah Nara Shikamaru.

'Ah.. Ternyata aku tetap harus menghadapinya~' gumam Gaara dan menatap foto yang selalu dia lihat setiap saat. Foto yang bertuliskan 'aku dan Hime. Dia harus menjadi milikku nanti'

Kesepian.. Itulah perasaan yang selalu menghapiri Gaara saat melihat foto itu.

**.**

**.**

Gaara tahu saat gadis itu melihatnya di rumahnya, gadis itu sepertinya gelisah dan berusaha kabur dari tempat itu. Dan itu makin membuat hatinya sakit. Apakah sebegitu bencinya gadis itu padanya, sampai-sampai dia takut saat melihatnya? Tapi Gaara tidak menyadari bahwa mata lavender itu terus menatapnya dengan intens karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya.

"Hina-chan, kenapa diam saja? Ayo kemari.." Panggil ibunya yang membuat gadis itu bergerak ke ruang tamu. Gaara menyadari bahwa gadis itu tidak berani menatapnya dan itu membuat hatinya sakit. Apa ini namanya sakit hati seperti kata Kiba dan Lee yang sering patah hati karena cintanya ditolak?

".. Hina-chan, Gaara membawakan kita oleh-oleh dari Suna. Bilang terima kasih padanya.." Suruh ibunya yang membuat gadis itu menjadi salah tingkah. Gaara yang mendengar perkataan Kurenai juga jadi salah tingkah juga.

"Ga-Gaara kun, terima kasih.."Ucap gadis itu lirih

"Hn"

Gadis itu hanya diam dan tidak sadar bahwa Kurenai sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua sejak tadi yang membuat suansana makin tidak enak. Gaara menatap gadis di depannya dengan intens yang membuat gadis itu gelisah.

Hinata membuang wajahnya dan berusaha membuka pembicaraan. "Kenapa Gaara kun kemari? Bukankah Gaara tinggal di Suna sekarang?"

"Menghadiri pernikahan kakakku.."

Gadis itu hanya diam yang membuat Gaara bingung harus melakukan apa. Selama ini dia tidak suka memulai pembicaraan. Tapi kali ini, dia merasa perlu untuk memulai pembicaraan.

".. Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?"Tanya Gaara agak canggung, karena Hinata tidak kunjung buka suara

"Baik. Kau?"

"Sama.."

Diam. Mereka berdua tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi. Sepertinya mereka berdua masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Dan akhirnya Gaara pamit pulang yang membuat kebersamaan mereka berakhir.

"Hime, aku pulang dulu.."Pamit Gaara yang membuat gadis itu terdiam, sepertinya masih berusaha menyerap apa yang diucapkannya tadi.

Sebenarnya Gaara juga bingung kenapa dia memanggilnya dengan 'Hime'. Tapi entah kenapa, saat memanggil gadis itu dengan kata itu hatinya sangat senang. Dan sepertinya dia melakukan hal yang seharusnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I guess it's love – I can't catch a wink of sleep**_

_**I guess I love you – I keep thinking of you**_

_**When I meet you, I get happy like a kid**_

Keluarga Sabaku menatap Gaara dengan tatapan shock dan kebingungan. Gimana nggak bingung kalau seharian mereka lihat Gaara senyam senyum seperti orang gila.

Siapapun yang mengenal Gaara pasti shock kalau lihat Gaara senyum beberapa cm karena itu hal yang langka. Nah ini, Gaara senyum lima jari yang membuat Temari dan Kankuro sepakat untuk membawa Gaara ke psikiater setelah pernikahan Temari.

Bukan hanya itu saja keanehan Sabaku muda itu. Gaara yang nggak pernah peduli sama pakaiannya tiba-tiba jadi cerewet saat memilih tuxedo yang akan digunakannya nanti. Bahkan yang makin membuat Temari dan Kankuro yakin harus mengirimkan Gaara ke rumah sakit jiwa karena Gaara jadi suka baca buku romantis!

Catat, buku ROMANTIS! Itu sangat tidak Gaara sekali..

*yah, cinta emang bisa buat orang jadi konyol*

Dan siapa yang tahu apa isi pikiran Gaara saat ini. Siapa juga yang tahu kalau di balik sikap aneh Gaara tersembunyi sebuah rencana yang pasti semua orang, baik yang kenal maupun tidak kenal Gaara pasti bakal bilang 'wow'.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I love you, love me – believe me, believe me**_

_**I can do anything for you**_

_**No matter how much you try to find someone special**_

_**No matter how much you try to find someone like me, there won't be anyone else**_

Sejak tadi mata Gaara mencari-cari sosok yang membuatnya seperti orang gila. Ya, dimana gadis Hyuuga itu sekarang? Apa dia tidak datang ke pesta pernikahan kakaknya ini? Apa dandanannya akan sia-sia? (Oke, yang terkahir ini terlalu berlebihan)

Gaara tersenyum tipis yang membuat tamu-tamu bergender perempuan teriak tertahan. Namun senyuman Gaara pudar saat melihat orang yang ditunggunya bersama seorang pria dan berbisik di telinganya. Eh, siapa yang menyangka seorang Sabaku Gaara bakalan cemburu? (Hedeh, padahal yang dicemburuin itu Neji a.k.a kakak Hinata)

Gaara melihat Hinata tersenyum yang sebenarnya lebih mirip meringis, yang membuatnya kesal. Dan.. Gaara berjalan kearah Hinata, yang semakin mengecilkan jarak mereka, membuat gadis itu terliha panik dan ingin melarikan diri.

Gaara tidak tahu siapa yang ditatap Hinata sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa jaraknya dengan Hinata sudah dekat. Dan sudah beberapa deheman Gaara tidak dihiraukan Hinata yang membuat Gaara kesal.

"Ehm.. Nona Hyuuga Hinata.." Panggil Gaara setelah merasa dehemannya selama beberapa kali tadi tidak berhasil dan kali ini Hinata langsung menoleh dan kaget melihat Gaara sudah ada di depannya. Tanpa sadar, Hinata berjalan mundur selangkah.

Alis Gaara terangkat sebelah lalu malah berjalan makin mendekati Hinata sampai jarak mereka tinggal 30 cm. (Reader, ini fanfic. Jadi bayangkan saja Gaara punya alis yah.. :D)

"Ga-Gaara kun, kenapa ada disini?"Tanya Hinata sedikit gugup dan sesekali melihat kearah seseorang yang bersamanya tadi yang sepertinya belum selesai mengintrogasi seseorang.

"Karena ini pernikahan kakakku.."Jawab Gaara santai, namun dia tahu Hinata gugup dan sedikit ketakutan karena kehadirannya

Diam sesaat. Hanya suara bising tamu bercampur musik Jazz yang memeriahkan acara pernikahan yang terdengar.

"Hime, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.." Ucap Gaara dengan wajah serius, yang membuat Hinata memandang Gaara dengan wajah yang tidak kalah serius dan.. Sedikit ada harapan?

Karena Hinata terus diam (ehm, melamun), Gaara berjalan meninggalkannya dan menjalankan rencana yang sudah disusunnya kemarin. Hinata sepertinya menyadari Gaara yang menghilang yang membuatnya celangak-celinguk, sebelum tertawa. Gaara melihatnya tentu saja bingung dan menyeritkan kening. Apa ada yang lucu di sekitar Hinata?

Gaara panik saat menyadari Hinata membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Spontan saja Gaara meloncat ke podium yang digunakan para musisi jazz untuk melantunkan lagu-lagu yang menghiasi pernikahan kakaknya.

"Hey, nona Hyuuga Hinata. Kau mau kemana?" Gaara berusaha setenang mungkin saat memanggil Hinata. Dia sukses membuat seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan itu berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menatap Gaara penasaran. Temari melihat itu langsung marah dan berniat menyeret adiknya untuk turun, namun dicegah Shikamaru.

"Temari, apa kau tadi tidak mendengar bahwa Gaara memanggil Hinata?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sukses membuat Sabaku Temari tidak jadi mengamuk pada adiknya dan seolah-olah masih mencerna perkataan calon su.. Ehm, suaminya itu.

Gaara berjalan menuju tempat Hinata, yang masih berposisi memunggunginya. Saat sampai di depan punggung Hinata, Gaara memasang senyum tipis yang membuat gadis-gadis muda di pesta menjerit tertahan karena melihat kegantengan wajah Gaara yang meningkat 1000 kali dengan senyuman ala devil angel itu. (Oke, author terlalu lebay)

"Hime, bisakah kau tatap aku untuk kali ini?"Tanya Gaara yang membawa microphone dan menarik salah satu tangan Hinata untuk menghadap ke dirinya

Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata atau melakukan apa saat tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Dan sepertinya Gaara tidak mau melepaskan tangan Hinata yang membuat Gaara merasakan kehangatan yang menjalari tubuhnya.

"Hime, aku tahu kau kecewa saat aku tidak bisa mengingatmu waktu kecelakaan dulu. Dan aku jujur, sampai saat ini sebenarnya aku belum mengingat semuanya.."Jelas Gaara yang membuat gadis itu memasang wajah kecewa.

Seperti tahu kegelisahan Hinata, Gaara melanjutkan perkataannya tadi. "Tapi aku tahu, saat membuka mataku di hari aku siuman di rumah sakit, hatiku sudah menjadi milikmu. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama melihatmu. Aku yakin, jika aku tidak kehilangan ingatanku, aku juga akan berkata hal yang sama.."

Hening sesaat. Seluruh tamu dan pasangan pengantin menahan nafas apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya oleh Gaara. "Aku merasa diriku buruk saat kau membantuku beres-beres dan memintamu membuang barang-barang kenangan kita. Kau ingat apa yang kau teriakkan padaku waktu itu? Aku jahat.. Dan itu membuatku terpuruk. Aku selalu memikirkanmu setiap malam, perkataanmu padaku yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Padahal kata kedua kakakku, aku sudah lama sembuh dari insomnia. Apa itu karena aku memikirkanmu?"

Gadis itu terdiam, sepertinya masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Gaara. Gaara melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jadi, setelah tiga tahun mengumpulkan keberanianku, aku akan mengatakan ini. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik kataku.."Ucap Gaara menatap mata Hinata dalam-dalam, seperti berusaha menyelami apa yang dipikirannya. "Hime, apakah kau mau bersamaku selama dengan atau tanpa ingatan tentang dirimu karena aku mencintaimu walaupun seandainya terbangun dan aku tidak mengingat diriku sendiri. Walaupun aku kehilangan ingatanku berulang kali, aku yakin akan selalu jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama.."

Gadis di depannya terdiam mendengar penuturan Gaara. Dan karena terlalu lama, Gaara jadi tidak sabaran untuk mengetahui apa yang dirasakan gadis yang ada di depannya.

"Hime, apa jawabanmu?"

"Ja-jadi, apakah aku boleh berharap?"Tanya gadis itu dengan wajah polos yang menurut semua orang yang mendengarnya, itu bukan sebuah jawaban. Tapi bagi Sabaku Gaara, itu adalah jawaban 'iya'

Gaara menarik gadis dalam pelukannya yang membuat semua orang bersorak senang. Bahkan Temari sampai menangis dan protes kepada Shikamaru kenapa tidak bisa melamarnya dengan romatis seperti adiknya itu yang dijawab decakan kesal oleh Shikamaru.

Gaara yang masih memeluk Hinata, membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga gadis itu yang sukses membuat wajah gadis itu merah merona.

"Hime, tetaplah di sisiku selamanya.."

**.**

**.**

"Ayolah Hime. Aku sudah minta maaf padamu.." Pinta Gaara sambil mengejar kekasihnya, ehm.. Maksudnya adalah Hinata

Gadis yang dimaksud, bukannya menghentikan langkahnya atau memberikan sepatah kata untuk pacarnya, malah memilih berlari lebih kencang. Gaara melihat tingkah Hinata seperti anak kecil tentu saja kesal dan berlari menyusul Hinata yang tentu saja mudah karena dari SMP, Gaara adalah atlet lari.

"Kena kau.." Kata Gaara saat berhasil menangkap Hinata dan mengurung Hinata dengan memeluk pinggang Hinata dengan tangannya yang kokoh

"Gaara lepaskan.." Teriak Hinata kesal, masih marah dengan perbuatan Gaara tempo hari

Beberapa hari lalu, ehm.. Tepatnya 3 hari yang lalu, Hinata baru di beri tahu oleh Gaara jika ingatannya sudah kembali saat pernikahan kakaknya, Temari. Lho, bukankah harusnya Hinata senang dengan fakta itu?

Harusnya seperti itu.. Tapi Gaara bertingkah seolah-olah tidak ingat apa-apa yang membuat Hinata harus kerja keras untuk membuat pacarnya mengingat kenangan mereka kembali yang ternyata sang pacar sudah mengingat semuanya. Rasanya Hinata dipermainkan oleh Gaara.

"Ayolah, Hime.. Aku sudah meminta maaf padamu.." Bujuk Gaara dengan nada memohon.

Hah, Gaara yang keren kece begitu memohon? Sungguh bukan style Sabaku muda sekali~

Back to them, Hinata yang memang dasarnya paling tidak tahan dengan perkataan Gaara hanya menghela nafas. Jujur, Hinata juga sangat merindukan Gaara selama beberapa hari ini. Tapi gensi dong kalau mengakui di depan Gaara. Nanti Sabaku muda itu jadi besar kepala dan suka menggodanya.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau melepaskanku.."

Gaara mendengar perkataan Hinata tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Hinata. Hinata berjalan dua langkah dan membalikkan badannya ke Gaara.

"Hime, kau benar tidak marah padaku lagi kan?"

"Em.. Apa kau mau aku marah padamu?"

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan pacarnya itu dan mengeluakan sebuah kotak yang dari tadi sudah ada di sakunya.

"I-ini apa?"Tanya Hinata terbata

Gaara hanya tersenyum lembut yang membuat Hinata terpana. Aah~ melihat Gaara tersenyum itu adalah momen yang paling indah di dunia. Dan karena terlalu asik melihat wajah Gaara, Hinata melupakan kotak yang diberikan Gaara.

"Ehm, sampai kapan kau menatap wajahku terus menerus?" Dehem Gaara dengan wajah menggoda yang membuat lamunan Hinata buyar

Dengan cemberut Hinata membuka kotak yang di berikan Gaara, sementara Gaara hanya terkekeh melihat ekpresi Hinata yang lucu itu.

"E-eh.. I-ini kan~" kata-kata Hinata tidak selesai karena Gaara mengambil isi kotak itu dan memasangkannya ke jari manis Hinata

"Hime, mulai sekarang margamu adalah Sabaku, bukan Hyuuga lagi.."

Hinata terpana dan terdiam sejenak.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"Gaara! Apa-apaan ini! Kau sangat tidak romantis!" Teriak Hinata memprotes lamaran Gaara yang terkesan 'memaksa'

"Waktu itu kan aku sudah melamarmu.." Jawab Gaara cuek dan menggandeng tangan Hinata

"Tapi itu kan kau memutuskan secara sepihak jika aku mau bersamamu.." Gerutu Hinata yang membuat Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Hinata

"Jadi kau mau aku menikah dengan wanita lain?"

Hinata mendengar perkataan Gaara buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lagipula, tanpa aku mengatakannya padamu, aku yakin kau tidak akan menolaknya.."Jelas Gaara dengan PD-nya

"Kau terlalu PD, Gaara.."

Gaara hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hinata. Cincin yang sekarang berada di jari manis Hinata adalah saksi bisu akhir kisah cinta mereka berdua.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sumpah, author Mei merasa gimana gitu saat membuat sequel chap 'Wanna Do'. Pokoknya merasa antara lirik nggak nyambung sama cerita atau tokoh Gaara yang makin dibuat OOC.**_

_**Dan author Mei berani bersumpah kalau author itu nggak punya bakat buat reader galau. Tapi kata temen-temen author, author Mei jago buat orang galau. Loh, kok jadi curhat?**_

_**Semoga reader suka and if you like this story, can you give a review? :)**_


End file.
